gemallafandomcom-20200213-history
Auster Republic
"The world is our oyster." The Auster Republic originally formed as a Barland colony in Carceland. In the subsequent Auster Invasion, the colony took much of the land and many of the lives of Essa-Peeka. This invasion, lead by master tactician Zacharias Auster, lost the Barland colony very few lives. The people of the colony rallied behind this fact and let Auster lead them to victory in establishing independence from Barland, as well as fighting off the additional forces of countries who sought to claim land on Carceland as well. The country was named after Zacharias Auster, and it has always been a very militaristic nation that always looks for an enemy or something to conquer. The leaders of the country are referred to by the title of grandmaster. Zacharias Auster was the first Grandmaster. Soon after gaining independence, under a new leader, Auster formed the military colony of Maramure in the northern Carceland Range with the purpose of finding and capturing a rumored dragon that resides somewhere in the mountains. The grandmaster who ordered this died, and Auster's new grandmaster, Tabatha Vern, canceled the plans, leaving the colony there with no supervision or resupplies. Eventually the colony became a country. Starting in 1750 YAGO, Auster declared war on world piracy shortly after the founding of Shipwreck Cove. This war was mostly for publicity and an excuse to build a giant navy. At its beginning, it was used to attempt to steal the pirates' gunpowder bomb technology, which failed. Eventually, the war became more intense in the early-to-mid-2000s, when the stakes were raised due to a newly elected Auster Grandmaster. Damakene The capital city and the biggest city of Auster. Most of Damakene, including the vast majority of civilian housing, is located on Safe Island. The surrounding areas of Damakene on the mainland are heavily military-focused. The population is heavily human. Around 2020 YAGO, it becomes common to see Ifrits as well, after the influx of many refugees and immigrants from the Fire Coast. By modern times, Damakene's buildings were in desperate need of upkeep and renovation. Then, the city is hit with a major earthquake, followed by two hurricanes at once, followed by a giant tsunami. This completely destroys the city, turning it into a desolate wasteland of concrete and steel rubble and building foundations. This event killed Grandmaster Omid as well, relieving the country of his totalitarian policies and corruption. During the Bone War, after most of Auster becomes entirely military-focused, civilians are forced onto the isolated island that Damakene was once build on. Alonrey The most militant city of Auster. Creates most of the supplies for Auster's military, as well as many of Auster's exports to other nations. The population is human and secondarily orc, who are used in the army for their strength, fighting under the human tacticians and commanders. The coast of Alonrey is a robust naval dock. Polanka Polanka is an industrial city that produces many goods that are sold to other countries and used in Alonrey to construct weapons and other war supplies. This city is very important to the economy of the Auster Republic. Category:Countries